Homicidal Liu
Liu Woods, młodszy brat Jeffreya Woodsa. Jest niezwykle niebezpieczny, chyba, że nie znajdujesz się w kręgu ludzi, którzy zabijają. Wszystko zaczęło się pewnej nocy. Nocy, w której Jeff Woods zamordował swoich rodziców i ukochanego brata, Liu. Nocy, kiedy Jeff przestał być chłopakiem jakim był, a stał się bezdusznym potworem z czystym pożądaniem, by zabijać. Ale czy Liu Woods naprawdę umarł po otrzymaniu wielu cięć i dźgnięć? thumb Nie. Przetrwałem, o dziwo, atak starszego brata. Ledwo pełznąc, wykrwawiając się kawałek po kawałku, biegłem. Moje płuca prawie eksplodowały, kiedy tonąłem we własnej krwi, moje serce pękało pod wysiłkiem, ale dalej trzymałem moją desperacką siłę do życia i złość na Jeffa. I nagle, wszytko stało się ciemne - zemdlałem. Długo zajęło mi obudzenie się. Byłem w całkiem jasnym, wypełnionym rurkami i medycyną pomieszczeniu. Moje ciało bolało, nie mogłem jeść, rozmawiać, byłem karmiony przez rurkę, oddychałem przez respirator. Z trudem mogłem powiedzieć kim byłem, tylko słyszałem doktora mówiącego: - Nie wiadomo, czy ten pacjent przeżyje, potrzebuje wielu, wielu przeszczepów; jego lewe płuco jest zapadnięte, serce jest bardzo delikatne i nerki są sponiewierane. To niemal niemożliwe by przeżył. - Te słowa odebrały mi całą nadzieję na przetrwanie tego, co się stało. Ale potem, nadszedł ten dzień, w którym otrzymałem wszystkie moje przeszczepy. Dalej nie mogłem mówić, dalej byłem statyczny, nie mogłem wyrazić mojego szczęścia w tym momencie, więc zostawię to jak już się z tego wyliżę. - Cześć, jestem Susan. Życzę ci wiele szczęścia, jesteś naprawdę silny, ledwo przetrwałeś próbę zabójstwa. Osobiście chciałam się tobą zająć, bo uwielbiam twoją siłę, chciałabym spotkać się z tobą kiedyś jak już wyjdziesz. - Z tymi słowami pocałowała mnie w policzek. Poczułem, że robię się czerwony. Susan, pielęgniarka, z pewnością była piękną kobietą, ale nie wiedziałem czy przeżyję. Nadszedł czas, w którym zobaczę czy jestem ulepiony z gliny czy gówna, czy będę żyć, czy nie. Mimo tego, doktor powiedział, że silny, młody chłopak jak ja ma większe szanse przetrwania. Założono mi maskę i odleciałem, tylko, dlaczego dalej czułem? Teraz czułem zimny nóż przecinający mi serce w pół, pierwsze cięcie było największym bólem, potem czułem jak coś otwiera moją skórę, ból był coraz większy wraz z kolejnymi cięciami. Każde cięcie było gorsze. Największy ból był wtedy, kiedy wycinali mi serce z ciała, to był dopiero początek moich tortur. Godziny rosnącego bólu, z każdym cięciem każda część mojego ciała była zastępowana. Ten cały ból niszczył resztkę mojej poczytalności, dopóki nie pękła, umarła. Spędziłem resztę dni nie mogąc się ruszać, nie mogąc mówić, tylko słuchając głosu pielęgniarki. Susan była ze mną cały czas, dzień i noc, mówiąc do mnie, mówiąc mi, żebym odpoczął, że chce mnie żywego. Naprawdę chciała mnie poznać, usłyszeć mój głos. Pewnego tygodnia, przyszła do mnie i śpiewała mi, słyszałem. Jednego dnia, nim mogłem cokolwiek zrobić, powiedziała, - Chcę, żebyś się już obudził - po tym zdaniu pocałowała mnie i poczułem członki mojego ciała, otworzyłem oczy. Zobaczyłem ją, płakała ze szczęścia widząc mnie obudzonego. - Cześć, Susan. Ja... Jestem Liu... Woods. - była zszokowana tym co powiedziałem. - Naprawdę...?! Ty? Bratem Jeffa Woodsa? Był tu kiedyś, dowiedziałam się, że on oszalał kompletnie i zabił swoją rodzinę, jakim cudem ty przeżyłeś? Wiem też, że trzy dni temu spalił dom benzyną i wybielaczem. W domu, uh, cóż, w tym co z niego zostało, znaleziono parę zwłok, mówią, że przeżył, ale ciało brata Jeffa nie zostało znalezione. Nikt nie wie co się z nim stało, niektórzy mówią, że zabrał je, ale pokój gdzie on... znaczy, ty spałeś miał napisane na ścianie "Idź spać" krwią, a w łazience "uśmiechy" na lustrze. Jest mi bardzo przykro z powodu śmierci twoich rodziców, Liu, naprawdę. I jeśli nie chcesz wracać do tamtego miejsca, może chcesz spać u mnie przez jakiś czas? Cóż, jak skończysz rehabilitację i leczenie. Mieszkam sama, odkąd moi rodzice zginęli w wypadku samochodowym, więc mam dodatkowy pokój. Przyjąłem propozycję Susan. - Kiedy stąd wyjdę, zabiorę cię na obiad, kiedy tylko będziesz chciała. Tylko potrzebuję jednego dnia więcej, żeby zabrać moje ciuchy ze starego domu. Nie chcę byś szła ze mną. - Powiedziałem, Susan przystała na propozycji, z lekkim strachem. Odwiedzała mnie codziennie, śmialiśmy się razem, byliśmy bardzo blisko, prawie jak para. W końcu zapytałem ją czy będzie ze mną. - Liu, oczywiście, że chcę być twoją dziewczyną. Chciałam zapytać, ale nie wiedziałam jak. - Pocałowałem ją, byłem taki szczęśliwy, w końcu rzeczy dobrze się układały. Miałem założyć rodzinę z Susan! Opuściłem szpital, to był mój pierwszy dzień na zewnątrz, Susan powitała mnie z otwartymi ramionami, dzisiaj miałem iść po moje rzeczy do starego domu. - Oczywiście, ale musisz wziąć coś do obrony przed twoim bratem, jeśli by się kręcił gdzieś tam. - Powiedziała Susan. - W porządku, kilka noży rzeźniczych, strzykawkę, trochę leków przeciwbólowych i tę apteczkę w razie jak będziemy potrzebować szycia, ty albo ja, wezmę też galon wody i dwie szklanki jakby nam się pić zachciało. Poszliśmy do tego domu, wzięliśmy wszystko co potrzebne, plus torba na moje rzeczy. Z powrotem w moim starym domu, Susan mocno trzymała się mojego ramienia. - Nie bój się, będzie dobrze - Pocałowałem ją, by się uspokoiła. Kopniakiem otworzyłem drzwi, weszliśmy razem by zobaczyć ściany mojego starego domu. Były całe w krwi, moi rodzice leżeli w kuchni, tak jak galon benzyny i pusta butelka wybielacza, i kilka pustych pudełek zapałek. Kontynuując wycieczkę, widzieliśmy słowo "uśmiech" napisane krwią na lustrze w łazience, której zlew był pokryty krwią. Potem weszliśmy do pokoju moich rodziców. Zakrwawiona pościel, cały mój dom ociekał krwią! Na samym końcu weszliśmy do mojego pokoju, najbardziej zniszczonego pomieszczenia w całym domu. Zdanie "idź spać" było wypisane moją krwią na ścianie, jak powiedziała Susan. Szukałem moich rzeczy w szafce, mój laptop, mp3, telefon i tylko te ciuchy, które nie były zakrwawione. Kiedy odwróciłem się by zobaczyć mój pokój, przypomniałem sobie okropną, dziwną twarz Jeffa, z oczami pełnymi szaleństwa, trzymającego zakrwawiony nóż, mówiąc "Ciii... Idź spać..." . To wspomnienie z pewnością zniszczyło mi psychikę, zostawiając z jej resztkami. Powiedziałem Susan, by dała mi torbę z moimi rzeczami, wziąłem nóż i stwierdziłem: - Jeff... Zobaczę cię w jebanym piekle jak umrzemy... Potem pocałowałem Susan. - Chciałbym zobaczyć Jeffa i zakończyć to i zemścić się za wszystko, kochana. Kocham cię, Susan, ale nie mogę, nie mogę mu wybaczyć. Przepraszam. - Miałem dźgnąć, ale nie chciałem być Jeffem, Susan błagała mnie bym wybaczył. - W porządku, Liu, kocham cię, i wiem, że być tak blisko śmierci może skrzywdzić, idź do domu... - Pocałowała mnie, zadzwoniła po taksówkę i pojechaliśmy do domu. Poszedłem się kąpać. Kiedy się kąpałem, wspominałem czasy spędzone z moją rodziną, mamą, tatą, moje dzieciństwo z Jeffem, wszystkie kawały, które robiliśmy, wszystko co robiliśmy razem, szczęście z posiadania blisko rodziny. Zacząłem płakać, woda skutecznie zagłuszała moje szlochy, nie miało to znaczenia. Pierwsza noc była w pewien sposób traumatyczna dla mnie, w moich koszmarach widziałem Jeffa sprzed wypadku, brutalnie mordowanego przez tego obłąkanego Jeffa, obrócił się do mnie i powiedział: - Liu... Czemu nie poszedłeś spać jak cię o to prosiłem? - Gwałtownie się obudziłem, Susan przybiegła do mojego pokoju z przerażeniem. - Co się stało, Liu? Wszystko w porządku? - Tak... To tylko koszmar, nie przejmuj się. Następnego dnia, przy pobudce, czułem piękny zapach świeżo zrobionych naleśników, poszedłem do kuchni i zobaczyłem Susan przygotowującą posiłek, jak moja mama to robiła, powiedziałem swoje "dzień dobry" usiadłem i zacząłem jeść. Ile to już było bez naleśników zrobionych z miłością? Nie wiem, ale ten smak... Był taki dobry, czułem się znów kochany. Ale szczęście nie trwa długo. Z każdym dniem coraz bardziej traciłem zmysły, Susan przypominała mi mamę, coraz bardziej. Więc wziąłem nóż kuchenny i pobiegłem do jej pokoju, była gotowa do naszej randki. Wyglądała pięknie, nie mogłem jej dzisiaj zabić. Nie tak, nie bez wiedzy jak bardzo ją kochałem, nie bez czucia miłości ostatni raz w jej życiu... Kochałem ją, ale stawałem się coraz bardziej szalony, z każdym razem kosztując mnie coraz więcej, by żyć bez dźgnięcia jej nożem w serce, nie mogło tak być, nie zabiłem jej, ale była jeszcze jedna opcja, czy myśl. Opuściliśmy kino i szliśmy do domu. - Kocham cię tak bardzo, Susan... Ale jest coś, co zabija mnie od środka, nie wiem jak bardzo mnie kochasz. - Po tym zdaniu, jakaś gnida zajebała torbę mojej ukochanej! Chciałem go zajebać, za skrzywdzenie jej, biegłem za nim z nożem, który miałem w kurtce. Zaciągnąłem go w ślepy zaułek. Musiał cierpieć, przeprosić Susan. Miał błagać o życie. Ale, to nie było wystarczające. Zwróciłem się do Susan. - Idź stąd, nie chcę byś na to patrzyła. Kocham cię, Susan i nie chcę byś to widziała. - Z tymi słowami uciekła. Kiedy wiedziałem, że to już czas, powiedziałem temu skurwysynowi: - Nie wybaczę ci za skrzywdzenie Susan. Ona jest taka dobra, taka czysta, to zbrodnia by tak poważnie ją zranić. Zabiorę twoje życie tak jak ty zabrałeś jej torebkę. Zapłacisz za to. Podniosłem nóż, kłułem go wielokrotnie, widziałem tylko ból i cierpienie w oczach tego mężczyzny, ale kłułem go dopóki nie umarł. Umarł przez wiele ran, wytarłem krew z mojej skórzanej kurtki, która była niefortunnie pochlapana, ale to dało się łatwo ukryć, ukryć, że zabiłem złodzieja. Wyszedłem z zaułku i zobaczyłem Susan w rogu kafejki, piła dobre, mocne espresso. Czuła się dobrze, menadżer zabandażował jej ranę, podziękowałem mu. Zaprowadziłem ostrożnie Susan do domu, do jej pokoju i położyłem ją na jej własnym łóżku. - Susan, nie chciałaś widzieć tego, co się stało. Jednakże, począwszy od dziś, nigdy nie będziesz się bać, nikt cię nie skrzywdzi. Przysięgam. - Pocałowałem ją i poszedłem wziąć prysznic. Zdałem sobie sprawę, że nie mogę jej zabić, ona była wszystkim co miałem, jedyną osobą, którą kochałem. Ale zabicie tego kolesia sprawiło mi przyjemność. Zdecydowałem, że będę zabijał tych, którzy krzywdzą niewinnych. Ludzi, którzy wyrządzają zło osobom, które kocham. Dni mijały, coraz więcej ludzi było zabitych, choć to było dość denerwujące, mieć spodnie w krwi. Dlatego kupiłem skórzane spodnie, zabijanie było mniej denerwujące. Kurtka i spodnie, także ze skóry, mogłyby być szybko wyczyszczone białą benzyną, którą kupiłem chwilę temu. Zabijanie szybko stało się nałogiem, szybko znudził mi się fakt, że każde zabójstwo było powtarzane, z każdym razem używałem bardziej pokręconych metod, niektórzy byli spaleni, inni musieli zjeść własne organy, jeszcze inni - pocięci na kawałki i dane do jedzenia psom, ale nigdy nie zabiłem żadnego niewinnego kryminalisty czy gangstera, czy to sprawia, że jestem bohaterem? Sprawianie, że kryminaliści przestali cierpieć w najokropniejszy sposób, każdego dnia używałem najokropniejszych, najdziwniejszych sposobów na śmierć. Przyszedłem do domu, wyczyściłem ciuchy z krwi, spędziłem świetny czas z Susan, dopóki jednego dnia zaprosiłem ją na obiad, pracowałem w restauracji jako kucharz, dobrze zarabiałem, ale wziąłem ją do pięknego miejsca w blasku świec. - Susan, jesteśmy razem od roku, jesteś miłością mojego życia, nie mogę żyć bez ciebie, chcę cię o coś zapytać - W tym momencie klęknąłem przed nią. Wyciągnąłem pierścionek z torby. - Wyjdziesz za mnie? - Była podekscytowana, miała łzy w oczach. - Liu, oczywiście, że chcę wyjść za ciebie! - Opuściliśmy restaurację razem. Nigdy w całym moim życiu nie byłem tak szczęśliwy! Ale zjawił się gość z gnatem i postrzelił ją. Byłem wypełniony nienawiścią i złością, ale nie mogłem zostawić Susan samej, krwawiącej, umierającej. Wziąłem ją i pobiegłem do najbliższego szpitala. - Ona jest bardzo krucha, może się nie obudzić. Spodziewaj się najgorszego. - Tylko tyle usłyszałem od lekarzy. Poszedłem do tego skurwysyna, który ją postrzelił. Nigdy nie zapomnę jego mordy. Po godzinach chodzenia po ulicach znalazłem go. Uderzyłem go w szale i powiedziałem: - Oddaj mi swoje życie, skurwysynu, przez ciebie MOJA Susan jest na krawędzi życia i śmierci! I zapłacisz za to swoim życiem. - Wraz z moim ostatnim zdaniem umarł. Przyjechałem do szpitala, doktor powiedział, że Susan się obudziła, że mogę iść do niej i porozmawiać. Więc tak zrobiłem. thumb - Liu? To ty? Cieszę się, że przyszedłeś, mam nadzieję, że odpocznę od tego co się stało. – Powiedziała kiedy mnie zobaczyła w progu pokoju. - Kocham cię, Liu, nie chcę umrzeć, ale jeśli tak się stanie, chcę żebyś popełnił samobójstwo. Kocham cię za bardzo, byś umarł za mnie. Wiem co zrobiłeś, wiem, że zabijasz kryminalistów, i mimo że to nie jest zbyt chwalebna misja, nie przestawaj tego robić, Liu. Pierwszą godzinę powiedziałem jej, to co musiałem powiedzieć. Że nie stracę jej, że nie stracę jedynej osoby, która mi została na tym świecie. W końcu do pokoju wszedł doktor. - Musimy operować, panie Woods. Już jest lepiej - Powiedział, przywieziono ją na salę operacyjną, gdzie godziny wydawały się wiecznością, chciałem wydrapać sobie oczy z desperacji, ale nadzieja, że Susan przetrwa trzymała mnie przy życiu. Koniec operacji, doktor przyszedł do mnie. - Operacja powiodła się. Jest stabilna, jutro się obudzi, a za dwa tygodnie będzie mogła wyjść ze szpitala. - Powiedział zajmujący się Susan doktor. Te słowa bardzo mnie pchnęły do przodu. Czułem się tak spokojny, wiedząc, że z Susan będzie w porządku. Byłem w jej pokoju cały dzień, czekając aż się obudzi. Kiedy już się obudziła, widziałem, że jest wystraszona. - Kim jesteś?! I gdzie moi rodzice?! - Te słowa wypełniły mnie smutkiem. Nie pamiętała mnie. Ale ja musiałem pamiętać, kiedy już wszystko było z jej zdrowiem okej, zabrałem ją do szpitala, w którym się spotkaliśmy. Zaczęła sobie przypominać. - Jesteś Liu? Nie zmieniłeś się. - Zabrałem ją do mojego starego domu, przypomniała sobie, że tu byliśmy, powracaliśmy do wszystkich miejsc, które były dla nas istotne. Po tygodniu, oczywiście, dotarliśmy do tej restauracji, gdzie się jej oświadczyłem. - Liu, pamiętam wszystko! Dziękuję ci, że byłeś ze mną przez cały czas! - Mocno mnie przytuliła. - Zrobiłaś to samo dla mnie. Jestem ci dłużny, za tyle rzeczy, Susan. - Pocałowałem ją, kiedy się oddzieliliśmy, dostała konwulsji, byłem przestraszony, by wziąć ją do szpitala, ale jeśli byłem z nią, mogłem iść. Nie mogłem jej zostawić samej, musiałem zostawić ją samą, wtedy kiedy chciała. Czekałem na wiadomości od lekarza. - Pana dziewczyna, proszę pana, jest martwa. - To zdanie przepełniło mnie smutkiem i nienawiścią. Wziąłem doktora i podciąłem mu gardło, nie miałem powodu by się powstrzymywać. Zabijałem wszystkich w szpitalu. Mężczyźni, kobiety, dzieci, chorzy, nie mogłem pozwolić im żyć, nie mogłem pozwolić by oni żyli, gdy Susan już nie. Nie zasługiwała by tak umrzeć, miałem do tego nie doprowadzić, ale to było nieuchronione. Moje ciuchy były przesiąknięte krwią niewinnych, moje dłonie były z krwi. Moje oczy się zmieniły. Zdecydowałem się coś zrobić, wziąłem nóż . Zacząłem wycinać serce z inicjałami Susan, z czasem jej śmierci, z datą naszej rocznicy, datą naszego pierwszego spotkania, po czym sięgnąłem po igłę i nici i zszyłem swoje usta w uśmiech dla każdego, kto widzi i by cierpieć w środku. Jak skończyłem, ruszyłem do domu. Wziąłem moje skórzane ciuchy i rzeczy do zabijania. Wyszedłem. Nigdy tam nie wrócę. Teraz żyłem zabijając innych by być szczęśliwym, dlatego że Susan już nie żyła, nikt nie zasługiwał na to. Kiedy umrę, nikt mnie nie zobaczy. Będę zabijał. Jeśli mnie jednak zobaczysz, uciekaj, nie pokazuj szczęścia, albo umrzesz w odrażający sposób, przed tym, co było przed spotkaniem mnie, mordercy, Liu The Killera. thumb|Liu thumb|left|By Kemsyt Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Trollpasta Kategoria:Klasyk Kategoria:OMG!!! CZEMU TO MA TYLE FAN ARTÓW?! Kategoria:Creepypasta